Getting used to a new lifestyle
by dokusagi
Summary: Roxas had always hated the Elders of the Org. But what happens, when the only one who cares for him is one of them? CRACK, GENDERBENDING AND XIGBAR/ROXAS! CHANGES ON THE WAY! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!
1. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!

**Getting used to a new life style**

Roxas had always hated the Elders of the Organization. This including Xigbar, Vexen and the others. But when one day Roxas woke up and found out that he wasn't in his own body anymore, who did he ask for help?

An Elder.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

............................................................................................................................................................................xXx.....................................................................................................................................................................

Roxas woke up, which was actually very unusual, I mean, he WAS a Nobody. He didn't have a heart. So why would he be sleeping, since his "body" didn't need any sleep? Roxas rose up in his bed, and found out, that he had been stripped to his underwear. His light blue boxers looked the same as always, except that...

His manhood had somehow disappeared and had been replaced with **boobs**.

" WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON IN... " Roxas yelled, but then slapped his own hand upon his mouth right after the "n". His voice was _high-pitched_. It didn't sound like the normal Roxas... It sounded a lot like a combination of Naminé and some other girl... A girl who's voice was all but Roxas'.

Roxas mind started to go on cartwheels. What was he going to do? Would he be removed from the Organization? No, they couldn't do that... But who would he tell? Why did this happen to him? Roxas quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He removed his boxers and let out a **horrible **and very girlish shriek... He had a vagina. AND boobs.

"_Like I could ever tell ANYONE about this.... I'VE TURNED INTO A __**GIRL!!**__" _Roxas was in serious trouble now. And it only got worse when he heard a very familiar voice coming from his room.

"Hey, 'lil dude. C'mere. Xem wants to talk with ya!" Xigbar's low, surfer-like voice echoed in the empty room of the Number Thirteen. Sweat started to pour down Roxas' bare back, chest and neck. Ohhh, if an Elder would find he wouldn't stand a CHANCE against the Organization's wrath....

" 'Lil dude? Ya in the shower? " Xigbar's voice was now only about an meter from Roxas. The only thing keeping them apart was the door between the bedroom and the bathroom. Roxas didn't move an **inch**. He just stood there, even when the door knob was pushed down, the door opened and The Freeshooter walked in.

" _Please, just please, don't say that this is going to be the end of me..._ "

" 'Lil dude, ya wanna know why you're like that? " Roxas opened his eyes and jumped over the older male.  
" COULD YOU TELL ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS?!! Xigbar was astonished at how cute number 13 sounded as a girl. He had never thought that Vexen's experiments would be of any good for him but hey, this wasn't so bad!  
" Ok, ok, just calm down, dress up and I'll tell ya the whole story. "

After 5 minutes, the now female Roxas was dressed in his everyday clothes: Black jeans, black, long-sleeved shirt, black boots and of course the one and only Organization coat. Roxas walked to Xigbar, who was very calm, if compared to the little blonde.

" Ok, and now, sit down, and ya'll hear the story. " Roxas did what s/he was told, and sat on the cornet of his unnecessary bed.

Xigbar took a breath and started to tell the story.

Last day, Roxas was asked to go to Vexen's lab, and bring a few reports from him to Xemnas. Unfortunately, Demyx had also been in the lab, bothering the blonde academic with some unusual _flirt._ Roxas had just stood there, disturbed (and a little jealous, since he did not have such a relationship with...Well, anyone) and waited to have a second to say tell his message to Vexen. Soon, he got it... And something else also. Everyone in the castle had not been left unnoticed of the thick, black smoke rising from the lab. And whose fault was that now? Not Roxas' not even Axel's. And no, it wasn't Vexen's either. It was Demyx, who had found an "interesting bottle of pink liquid" and decided to test by pouring some of it to the white floor. Demyx and Vexen managed to make it out of the lab, but Roxas, who wasn't in the best shape that time, had fainted on the lab's floor and was left there. Xigbar was the one that found him, with Xaldin's help of course, since Number Three controlled the wind. Xigbar took the unconscious teen to Vexen, who announced that Number Thirteen was fine, but he needed rest, so Roxas was carried to his room and left there.

But Vexen had left out the part, that the liquid changed one's sex. And his or hers sexuality too. So from now on, Roxas would have to get used to being a female Nobody, having interest in the male Nobodies in the Organization and ofcourse, the most delightful part of the whole contract: **puberty**.


	2. Sexual Education

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY**

* * *

Roxas just simply sat there, staring at Xigbar. To her, it was unimaginable. The boy Roxas had been **turned **into a girl. It was actually partly his own fault too. The night before the day before, he had been on a mission, that had worn him out really good. And then Xemnas asks him to go to Vexen and brings some of his reports. And the lab was in the _most lowest floor of the whole castle! _And since Roxas was already so tired, he didn't bother to form a portal, and instead ** walked **the whooole way.

So, no wonder he fainted after the explosion. And turned into a girl. BUT it was still partly Demyx's and also kinda Vexen's fault, for not stopping Demyx.

" So.... what shall I do now? " Roxas asked Xigbar with uncertainty and fear in her voice.

" Guess you should go talk with Larxene or Naminé. Since ya'll probably get the.... " As Xigbar was saying this, he noticed that the small blonde started to swing from left to right. Immediately Xigbar knew, something wasn't right.

" Hey, ya ok? Can I help? " Roxas nodded twice, and suddenly she was in Xigbar's arms, getting carried to a portal that consisted of dark, purple-ish smoke-like thing, that transferred the Nobodies anywhere they liked.

Xigbar stepped through the portal and on the other side was the infirmary of the castle. In reality, the lab. Covered in _pink_ layers of... Something. And Roxas so didn't want to know what it was. But she did have a hunch.

"' Ey! Vexen! This 'lil fella would want you to check her! " A faint blush rose into the small blonde's cheeks as she listened to how the man that was carrying her was talking with his deep voice. And he was talking about HER. And as Roxas figured this out, her blush just deepened.

" So, Number XIII, I'll measure you to see what is going on with your still very new body.. " As Roxas heard Vexen say these words, panic started to rise inside her. Vexen was going to **measure **her?! So she would have to strip in front of two, OLDER MALES?! No way in hell would she do that.

" Umm, maybe, just maybe, we should ask Naminé and Larxene? Since they **are** girls, even if Nobodies..." Roxas was so surprised to hear Axel's, her/his best friend, talking so... So _shyly_. Roxas blinked once. Twice. " Oh, yea, let's do that. "

And so, Roxas now had three "bodyguards": Vexen on her left, Axel on the right, and Xigbar behind her, so if she'd faint, he'd be there to catch her. They first decided to search for Naminé, since they all knew, that she would be: a) in the garden b) in her room. Instead Larxene could be _anywhere_. And by anywhere, it means literally **anywhere**.

The three Nobodies found Naminé soon enough ( it took 10 minutes ) and as Roxas approached the blonde petite girl, she gasped, and ran to Roxas saying at the same time: " Oh no, come, quickly, I know the cure for you! "

Axel was dumbfounded, but he wasn't alone. Apparently, Marluxia was also in the room, he had been taking care of a large white lily in the farthest corner of the room.

" Now, if someone could just explain to me, what is going on? Why is Number Thirteen in a _female_ body? "  
" Well.... " Vexen seemed very uneasy with the question.  
" I'll explain, since you do not seem capable of handling the jolt of the transformation of Number XIII. " Everyone in the room flinched at the voice. **Saïx's** voice. He had came when everyone was not looking.

" So? " Marluxia straightened himself, with a pair of pink gloves in his right hand, giving the blue-haired Number VII a very focused look.

" It seems, that due to Nine´s unexpected actions, Thirteen has been changed into a female Nobody, and so, she is having the normal episode of any other girl's life, which also is a part of both Naminé and Number XII's lives". "

Everyone in the room stayed quiet, clearly showing their small amount of knowledge with female anatomy.

" Meaning menstruation. " As Naminé had said this, everyone, not including Saïx, was looking at her with disbelief in their eyes, because, let's face it, it was **Naminé **speaking. Naminé _never_ spoke. And if she did speak, it was either directed to Marluxia or Larxene.

" Mens...truation? " Roxas was speechless. What the _heck_ was this "menstruation"? Was it the reason his lower belly was hurting like hell?

"What is this menstruation you're talking 'bout, Naminé? " Marluxia snorted, Axel started to blush and Vexen simply sneered at the comment.

" Menstruation means that you can have babies, Roxas. If your menses have not started, it won't help, even if you had sex to make babies. Now you're able to...."

" OHH NO, I WILL NOT HAVE THESE "MENSES" THING AND MOST CERTAINLY SOMEONE TELLS ME WHAT THE HELL SEX IS!!! "

" Calm down, 'lil fella, you'll know when the time comes. " Xigbar placed his hand on the spiky blondes shoulder, and made her shut up right away. " I know it makes ya curious to kno', but it's not yet the time for ya. Ok? "

Roxas' heart beat skipped a beat. What was this feeling? Something... Calming, kind, _warm_.... " _ Man, I must really be a girl now.... I'm getting all... Girly for... For...."_

" And yes, I know you really wouldn't want all that making babies-talk but I think you should know of the dangers having sex has.. " A very familiar voice with a British accent said this, though excitement could be heard in the voice.

Everyone turned around, when they heard Luxord's voice from the door, the said nobody being totally calm, when he was going to give Roxas The Talk.

Roxas stood there, still with Xigbar on her side with his hand on her shoulder. She stared at Luxord, expecting him to start his lecture when suddenly----

" I think I could also tell a bit about this subject in question. " Roxas turned to see Marluxia walking across the room.

"Oh, yea, and how would you know about **normal **sex, when you happen to be-- excuse me-- GAY. " Axel emphasized the last word, which Number XI _kindly_ decided to overlook.

" So, "Roxy " Marluxia used Roxas' nickname ( given by the one and only Axel ) " sex is like Mathematics… " Number XI walked to the small blonde, who was currently watching him with asking eyes. " ..you add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and expect to MULTIPLY! "

The room fell silent. Naminé blushed, Saïx was as emotionless as always, Axel coughed and Xigbar was simply staring out of the window, apparently he had noticed something that interested him.

" That still doesn't quite tell me what sex is... " Roxas gave a puzzled look.

"Alright, alright, I guess I'll have to try then.. " Roxas turned to give a curious look to her red-haired best friend.

" So, uh... Let's say sex is like... Struggle. Sometimes you score... "

" Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts is he comparing _sex_ into that bloody and violent sport? It is **art**, sex that is! " Luxord whispered into Vexen's ear, since he had entered the room properly and was at the moment standing next to Number IV.

" And sometimes you don't. "

" Axel especially doesn't. I could say he's as _**innocent**_ as Naminé! " Marluxia laughed at his own joke, which resulted a fight between The Flurry of The Dancing Flames and the Graceful Assassin.

" I suppose it would be my turn this time.. " Vexen took a step forward and immediately gained Number XIII's attention. " I shall now tell you about babies and how they are done, so if you'd kindly come with me to the lab, I'll show you some footage of the subject. "

_**15 minutes later...**_

The members of the Organization heard a shrill shriek coming from down below. Everyone recognized it as Roxas.

Everyone hurried tot the lab, to meet a _very_ confused, and maybe a bit horrified Number XIII. Who was currently sitting in one of the lab's corners, rocking back and forth.

" Vexen.... May I ask? " Vexen stood a bit surprised next to a blackboard which had pictures of men and a woman having sex on it.

" Exactly what did you tell her, Vexen? " Asked Luxord with his right eyebrow raised.

" Just the normal things, nothing more and nothing less! " Vexen answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, face clearly saying that he was a bit offended for the reaction he received from the young blonde.

Axel had now reached his best friend, and was currently asking her if she had gotten the information she needed. The small blonde answered in a shaky voice that she hadn't yet understood what sex was, and why she'd have to be careful with it.

Axel walked back to the other Org members, and told them what Roxas had said.

" This leaves me the only one capable of telling our little virgin what exactly sex is. " Luxord went to the mentioned virgin who was currently mumbling something about a "pedophile science freak" and a "pink haired rapist".

" Roxas " Luxord called.

Roxas turned to see the Gambler of Fate. " Yes? "

" I shall tell you what sex is... " Roxas eyes widened.

".. But on one condition " Roxas tilted her head to the side, wondering what this condition might be. " If you'll excuse me.. " Luxord leaned to whisper something to Number XIII's ear.

Roxas thought a few seconds and then answered yes, approving to the suggestion Luxord had made.

" Well then, shall we get going? Because I'd rather discuss this on a cup of tea, if you don't mind me. "

" No, not at all! If it isn't green tea, then I could have a come too. " Roxas gave her superior a small smile, proving that she also would discuss this alone, without any disturbance.

The others stared at the two blonde's, not believing their ears-- not to talk about their eyes.

" So this means even I can't stick along ? " The blond pair turned to Xigbar's direction. They looked at each other and said: " Yes " At the same time. This left the Freeshooter in confusion, but he surely wasn't the only one being in that state...

_**Later in the chamber of the Gambler of Fate....**_

Roxas was sitting opposite Number X, who was currently sipping his tea with no hurry whatsoever. The smaller blonde turned her gaze to her own cup, which clearly had tea in it, but it never paid to be a bit careful...

" So, umm..." Luxord focused his eyes on the girl sitting opposite him.

" Yes, dear? " Roxas was a bit taken aback by the name, but decided to put it aside. She just **had** to know what sex is.

" We came here so that you'd tell me what sex is, right? " Luxord placed his cup back on the plate it belonged to.

" Yes, but not only that. " Roxas raised a brow.

" I shall also tell you about the dangers of having sex. " A small wave of fear slid over Roxas. " I'm ready. "

_**Meanwhile...**_

Axel was pacing forth and back in the Living Room That Never Was. There were also Larxene ( " C'mon, it's not like he—she's gonna die from it! " ) Marluxia ( " _Maybe I should have explained with a bit more details..._ " ), Zexion, Demyx ( " Ohhh, I sure hope Roxy's all ok... " ), Xigbar ( " WHERE THE HELL'RE MY RIFLES?!! " ) and to everyone's surprise Saïx. Vexen had gone back to the lab ( " Got to clean up so I'll be able to work on my experiments again. " ) and Naminé was, as always, locked in her room. Lexaeus was currently on a mission, so he knew nothing about the whole female-Roxas thing, Xaldin was making the Organization's dinner and Xemnas was probably up on the roof, sacrificing more hearts.

" _What if Luxord does something for her... What if he __**rapes**__ her?! Oh man, what do I do.... " _Axel's head started to look like it would soon explode, so Demyx decided it was time to give some comfort to the fire-wielder.

" Don't worry Ax, I'm sure the small one's totally al--- " Demyx was cut off when the Living Room's doors were slammed open and a small, blushing nobody accompanied by the Gambler of Fate walked in.

" Now, gentlemen... " Larxene formed a small ball of lightning in her hand. " And lady! " Luxord said in a bit panicked voice. " I would like the all of you to know, that from this moment on.. "

Everyone was all ears now. Larxene shifted her position on the couch so that she was now leaning on her elbows.

".. No-one, and this means NO ONE, shall step into Number XIII's room, if they have not been commanded to do so. "

A few seconds of silence. Then..

" WHAT?!! " All the members ( and yes, this includes even Zexion ) shouted and Larxene fell from the couch she had been laying on.

" But WHY! Tell us why, Luxord!! " Axel yelled at the Brit.

" Yes, why not?! " Demyx soon accompanied him, Zexion nodding in agreement. Marluxia was fully astonished and Saïx's eyebrows had rose very close to his hairline.

" Quiet down, now, I shall explain. " Axel's face told that he would have argued further, but Demyx held him back and shook his head when the red-head turned to him. They both went to sit on another couch, Zexion took one of the four armchairs and Marluxia went to sat beside Larxene.

" So, since you all clearly want to know why, it is now prohibited to go to Roxas' room without permission, I shall explain, and I shall not repeat myself. " Luxord eyed all of his companion's to see if he had their full attention.

" Since the situation is what it is, Roxas being changed into a female, we would not want anyone taking advantage of her, even if it was not on purpose. " Luxord's words indicated the incident when the Organization was having a party, and the morning after. It seemed, that Saïx and Xemnas had gotten pretty drunk and had gone to the Superior's chamber to have some "private time", which wasn't a very delightful thing to be hearing.. Even less _experiencing_. The poor victim of this traumatizing incident had been Demyx, who had gone to see where his "puppy" ( he tends to call Saïx "puppy", since he reminds him so much of a one. ) had gone to, and well... The Superior and the Luna Divider had took him into a very rough threesome, which had left Demyx traumatized.

Demyx had suffered from nightmares many **months **after that and was paranoid that someone would rape him in the corridors so he locked himself in his room.

Saïx gave small cough at remembering the incident, and tried to cover it by landing his hand on his face, because a small shade of pink had made it's way on his cheeks.

" And if anyone is interested, this decision was made by Xemnas and Roxas, but she asked if I could announce it for her. "

Everyone turned to look at the small spikester who was currently trying to look like she was interested in examining her gloves.

" Is this true, Roxas? " Roxas' heart ached a bit, because the questioner was Axel and his voice had a small echo in it, that told everyone he wasn't exactly pleased, not angry. He was rather more.... sad.

" Yes, it is. " Roxas now raised her head so that everyone could see her face. " I decided that I won't take risks, until I get my original form back. "

Axel turned his face away, so that Roxas couldn't see his sad and a bit disappointed expression, but which was clearly seen by Zexion, Demyx and the others.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Luxord shifted his gaze from Roxas to Axel and back to Roxas. Larxene was shifting her weight from side to side, since she wasn't really used to being all silent.. Demyx stared at Axel with worry lacing his facial features, the ever-lasting grin had faded from his lips. Saïx stood in the corner with his arms crossed on his chest.

As Roxas was about to say that she's sorry, a voice yelled from the Dining Hall ( That Never Was... ) : " DINNER!!! " Roxas jumped a bit, Luxord eyed her a bit worried and the ever-lasting grin made it's way back to Demyx's lips.

" Shall we be going? " Zexion was the one asking the question. Marluxia eyed him with his brow's furrowed, Axel simply blinked and Roxas gave a small, nervous laugh.

Demyx was the first one to reach the Dining Hall. This would be due to his way of moving : he skipped the whole way from the couch to his chair at the enormous dining table in the middle of the ( for a change ) white, gigantic room.

It seemed that Xaldin ( the "mother" of the organization ) had prepared them a dinner so big, that when you saw all that food, you could only think, that if you ate all that, you didn't have to eat for another _**year**_.Aforementioned dish consisted of large bowls of boiled potatoes with some butter on them, slowly melting, two pots in the both ends of the table, filled with some salmon soup, lots of different salads all over the table, a big roasted boar in the middle of the table, many cans of milk, water and ( yes, this is real ) ale.

" As for dessert today we'll have some cheesecake, muffins, strawberry and raspberry cakes, pumpkin pudding ( this one is known as Xaldin's 'secret recipe' dish ) and if someone can still after all of _these.. _Xaldin motioned to the food filled table with his hand. ".. Then there is some vanilla ice-cream inside of a watermelons half with some sugar smithereens on top of the ice-cream. "

Xion, Naminé and Demyx eyed each other with enthusiasm glowing on their faces. Since the three were known for their love for sweets - and especially ice-cream, this dinner was going to be an eating contest between the three, enthusiastic teen nobodies.

" Hey, mommy! " This was Xaldin's nickname, which he, as expected, did not quite like, but let it slide. " Can I have some of that awesome chili con carne of yours? You know that I'm allergic to salmon.. " Axel gave "mommy" a look very close to Demyx's pout, with the pleading eyes and all..

".... Yes, Axel, I can, and now... " Xaldin grabbed Axel's hood and walked him to back to the table. ".. Go to your seat and eat some salad. Once I'm done with your chili con carne, I'll bring it to you. " The Whirlwind lancer disappeared back to his own stage, known to the others as the Kitchen of Lost Fingers ( or at least that's what Xigbar liked to call it ).

_**About an hour later....**_

" Whew, now THAT was a real dinner! "

" Yup, no other can beat our own mommy's dishes! " Axel swept his hand behind his head and took a comfortable posture on the couch right across the huge fireplace in the Living Room ( it appears every time the organization members have finished eating ) which was currently filled with beautiful, orange flames.

" At any rate, Vexen. " The Icy Academic turned to The Superior who walked to him and sat on the armchair next to the armchair he himself was sitting in. ".. Shouldn't you be searching for a cure for Number XIII's... "Disease"? " Axel didn't turn his gaze from the fireplace, but listened with all of his might to the conversation.

" Yes, I should be, but, taking the laboratory's current state in to consideration, that is- at least at the moment, a very hard job. " Demyx had shifted his position on the floor, knowing that it was partially his fault, that Roxas was in a female body.

" Yes, that is true. But shouldn't Number IX be able to remove the liquid on the walls with his magic? " Demyx flinched at his own name. The Melodious Nocturne lifted his gaze from his precious instrument/weapon he had been playing until now.

" Y-yes, I should be able to, but my water can't become so hot to remove the pink on the walls.. " Demyx was shaking as he was saying this, probably due to his trauma caused by Saïx and Xemnas.

" But what if I tried to use my fire to heat up your water? " Demyx turned around on the floor to look at his now serious looking best friend.

" I wonder if that is possible.." Luxord had joined the conversation and was currently searching for a place to sit. " I don't think it's impossible, though. " This was Marluxia speaking. " I have joined magic with Lexaeus once. Since our elements **are** so close to each other. So even if fire and water are the reverse elements of the other, If their users concentrate and keep their magic in balance, it might work quite well. "

Demyx and Axel looked at each other.

" But, if something goes wrong, my life might be in danger. "

" Guess we'll just have to learn to control our elements even better. " Demyx now stood up and dismissed his precious sitar.

" But even so, if you lose control over your water, I'll get _drowned. _"

" Don't be such a sissy, Ax! Even _**I**_have been able to join magic with Demyx! " This was Larxene, who apparently had returned from the "girl meeting" where they ( presumably ) had discussed some womanhood business the boys had noooo idea of.

" I seriously have to be amazed by the fact you're not dead now Larx, I mean, your element is **lightning**, that is dangerous on it's own, but combined with water it's life risking! You'll get an electric shock if they're combined! And I'm not talking 'bout some little shock, this one's deadly! " Axel had stood up from the couch, and was now shouting at Larxene, who remained calm, which was unlike her.

" Like I didn't know that? I know the dangers, I know all the risks I take when combining my lightning with some other element. " Larxene crossed her arms on her chest and shifted her weight on her left leg.

" But in your case, it's not as deadly. Your fire'll just go out, and probably not for long. I'll die if I'm not careful with my magic joining. "

Axel opened his mouth at this, but closed it again when realizing that Larxene was right. He wasn't in as much danger, unlike Larxene. He wouldn't die when his fire would go out for a while. Only if it would go out for more than an hour.

" But what about Demyx? " Axel turned to his mullet head friend with worry filled eyes, all the while thinking of the possible consequences of joining magic with the blonde.

" I guess my water will just boil and I'll explode or something like that.. " Demyx shrugged with a small smile on his lips, but even if he seemed all calm and relaxed on the outside, he was in panic inside. If something would go wrong, he would **explode**. _Die._

Axel's eyes widened and he immediately shouted: " WE SHALL NOT JOIN MAGIC!! I WON'T WATCH MY FRIENDS DIE BECAUSE OF ME!! "

Marluxia's eyes widened and he looked much more surprised that Demyx and Roxas who **were** Axel's two best friends. Vexen had fallen of the armchair due to the sudden shouting and Xemnas was in a strange posture in his own. Larxene was simply astonished by Axel's reaction and Luxord had dropped his card deck and was blinking at the moment.

" A-Axel... " The redhead turned to his other blonde best friend who was walking towards him with an assuring smile on his lips and her hand reaching to Axel's sleeve.

" I think you shouldn't take this so hard, I'm sure there's some other way to remove the pink from the lab's walls... " Roxas laid her hand on her friend's arm and looked deep into his eyes with worry filled blue eyes. " Ok ? "

Axel stared a long while into his small friend's eyes, trying to see her thoughts behind that look, that so very sad look...

" … Yeah, I'll take it easy.. " Roxas sighed and smiled happily at Axel. Marluxia at the same time switched his gaze from the Key of Destiny to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. " _I think this will be pretty interesting.. _"

" I think we should all go to sleep, because the clock says it's nearly 11 at _night. _" Roxas jumped slightly hearing Xaldin's voice just an inch from her ear.

" Ye-yes, I'll be going.. then... " Roxas tried to walk casually out of the room, but it was so clear that she would start running once she got out of the room.

" Am I the only one but did she jump when Xaldin spoke up? "

______________________________________________

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!**

**I NEED SOME CRITIC ON THIS FIC, SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEAAAASE, GIVE ME SOME!**

**Also thank you reddoggie, for keeping my spirit alive 8'D  
**


	3. Ice melting

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IT BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX AND DISNEY.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX IN IT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO READ ON YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_She was running. Fast. She turned left on the oh-so-white corridor, just to meet another identical to the one she had been running along. She was panting hard, she had looked everywhere, but he__ was nowhere to be found. __**He**__ who was her only friend now, the only person who didn't look at her with disgust or pity behind their eyes. Disgust that stemmed from her... abnormal, strange, __**weird**__ new looks._

_She fell on the floor, but there was no floor anymore. She was sinking...Sinking to the dark abyss.. She closed her eyes, thinking that she'd be trapped in here for eternity, but the there was a sudden stop. She was now in a large,silvery bird-cage, but she was not alone, she could feel that._

_She stood up to see nothing but darkness behind the bars. A small panic started to form inside of her._

" _Are you afraid of the dark? "_

_She turned around fast, knowing exactly who's voice it was, that she had heard. It was her own voice, only more deeper. A _**_boy's_**_ voice. Her eyes widened and she screamed. Then..._

Roxas rose on her bed, still screaming, her whole body trembling and wet from sweating. She stared blankly straight ahead, recent dream still playing in her mind.

" That... Dream... " Roxas placed her hands on the sides of her head giving a small shriek, though very quiet, still trembling and sweaty. She slowly started to slide off the bed to go to the bathroom and wash her face.

She was only a few steps from the door to the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Roxas slightly jumped and then called the knocker to come in. The doorknob sank and the door opened.

It was Demyx.

" Hey, Rox, are you ok? I heard a scream from here so I came to check you out if you were alright.. "

" Yes, I'm alright.. thanks Demyx " Roxas gave her "friend" a small and wary smile.

" Ok, I'll just go.. back to my own room...G'night.. " Demyx left the room and Roxas went to the bathroom.

She turned the faucet on cold, so she would wake up for good. Once she was ready she opened the sink cabinet and took out her toothbrush and paste. Once she had finished brushing her teeth there was again a knock on the door. But it came from behind the **bathroom's** door.

" Lil pal? Ya there? Demyx said that he heard ya scream not too long ago, just wanted to check your state. " A faint blush rose on Roxas' cheeks when hearing Xigbar's low voice behind the door.

" Ye-yes, I'm okay, I'll come out right away.. " Roxas opened the door and found a Xigbar dressed _only_ in his underwear. Which consisted of his purple boxers and a gray top.

An even more deep blush crept it's way on the blonde's cheeks.

" Hey, ya sure you don' have a cold ? Yar face is totally red.. " Roxas was surprised to find the Freeshooter's hand on her forehead. It was warm... Roxas noticed she kind of liked the feeling.

" I don't know.. "

" I guess I should take ya to Vexen. He'd know.. " Xigbar was just about to lift Roxas on his arms ( AGAIN ) but Roxas noticed this and quickly said that she could stand on her own, she wasn't in such a weak condition. And besides, she feared that the older male would notice her blush..

_**Sooner in Vexen's chambers.. **_

" Are you sure you have not gotten any cold at night? Was your window closed? If not, then you could have caught a cold... " Vexen was talking and listening to Roxas' breathing with his stethoscope and then making some markings in a bunch of papers next to him on the table.

" I'm not so sure... I only remember going to my room and then I just... woke up. " Vexen lifted his head to look into Roxas' eyes. " Are you absolutely sure? " ".......Yes, I am. " " Well, in that case, I believe, there is nothing to worry about. " Vexen directed his words to Xigbar, who had been shifting his weight from one leg to the another all the time Vexen had been examining Roxas. " This could mean that your new body is just exhausted from all the stress and also the menses you're currently having.. " Roxas followed Vexen's gaze to her lap, which was red with blood.

" Oh.. Sorry... "

" That is okay " Roxas was quite surprised that Vexen did not sneer or make a face. " Since there is nothing you can do about it. I suggest you go to Larxene " Both Roxas and Xigbar flinched at the name. " Or Naminé and Xion and ask for some tampons, they're the best way to keep your menses coming out. " Vexen quickly added.

"... Tam...pons? " There was a loud poof as the Superior himself transported into the room with a sick face.

" Yes, those are to keep your blood and tissues that form inside your vagina.. And yes, I got my education on this matter from Larxene herself.. " Roxas eyed her boss with utmost respect. Because going against Larxene was, let's say, **clear suicide. **And still Xemnas was totally healthy, not missing a limb or anything to that direction. What else could you possibly say that 'wow'?

" I... see... " Roxas turned her face to Vexen and her face was screaming of her fear. Tampons? _Bleed?_ How in the name of Kingdom Hearts would she know exactly where did you put those tampon-things? Were you supposed to tuck them into your... _Oh god... _Roxas was feeling sick now. Just the thought of tucking something _**there**_ was so disgusting...

Vexen noticed that the small blonde wasn't anymore looking as healthy as when she arrived to his chambers. He gently stroked the girl's spiky hair and gave a face... Was that a _**smile**_?!

Roxas was taken aback for a good moment but then she chuckled quietly and a faint shade of pink was visible on her smiling cheeks.

Vexen smiled now a bit more wider, still stroking the blonde's hair. Roxas saw Vexen as a big brother for her now. Because, Vexen is the most _iciest_ person to be known all around the worlds and it was more that just rare to see him smiling or showing any kind of emotion except, well, **rage**. Which usually originated form a) Axel b)Zexion/Lexaeus. And by the way, option a is more usual than b.

And there he was, stroking the hair of the second low-ranked Nobody of the Organization! Surprisingly (well, not really) also Xemnas and Xigbar were quite astonished of the sudden showing of emotion from Number IV. Xigbar was just standing there with his hands on his chest, totally frozen. As for Xemnas.. He was leaning forward with his mouth a gap and staring at the scene in front of his eyes. Now wasn't that an accomplishment.

There was again a poof and Luxord walked into the room from the portal.

" Hey, I noticed that Roxas wasn't in her rooms so I came to check if she was he--- " Luxord literally stopped right in the middle of taking a step forward, like he had unintentionally used his powers and had stopped the time. Was he still dreaming?

_**In the 'morning'....**_

Xaldin was making breakfast in the Kitchen as the all other were in the Dining Room, chattering about this and that.

Larxene was currently whispering with Marluxia about something that sounded (to Roxas at least) very fishy. Because she heard her name come up at one moment as they were talking, so she was now alarmed.

Demyx was talking with Luxord, something about that musical-movie that had been shown last night on some of the numerous TV-channels that could be seen here in The World That Never Was.

Zexion was reading, like he always does, Lexaeus was talking science with "Big brother-Vexen", which had become his nickname after the little scenario the last night, Xigbar was snoozing in his chair and Saïx was examining some mission-reports. Xemnas was eying his little subjects with some kind of a fatherly look on his face.

Axel was sulking in his chair, not talking with anyone, not noticing anyone. He had had a strange dream the night before, and it was bugging him. Bugging him _considerably._

" Alright, people, breakfast's ready, come and fetch it! " There were sounds of legs of chairs scraping against the white floor as everyone stood up from their chairs and then sounds of walking as they all wormed into the Kitchen, sleepy as they can be.

Breakfast went by, as normal as it could, except for the small scene (caused by Marly and Larx) and as the Organization's members had taken their dishes to the kitchen and the enormous dishwasher, they were again sitting at the table, chattering, until Saïx spoke up.

" It seems " He started " That due to the transformation of Number XIII, some of the members have become a bit... Distant, should we say. " He directed these words to Axel, who now seemed to wake up from his coma-like state.

" Also... " Saïx started again, but didn't get to continue, because Xemnas decided to take over, which ofcourse was okay with Saïx and the other members,

" Also, it seems that Xigbar and Vexen, not to mention Luxord " He nodded at the last mentioned to make sure he was listening. " Have started to spend some much more time with Roxas. I would gladly like to hear your motives, and I'd like to hear them _now_, to make this clear. "

Xigbar, who had been leaning back in his chair (surprisingly he hadn't flipped over) now straightened himself and cleared his throat.

" That is simply 'cause I'm afraid that if we leave Roxas alone, she'll feel left out, which presumably would affect her health, not to mention her missions. To put it simply, I feel sorry for the lil pal. " Marluxia who had leaned on his hands now rose his head. Had he heard that one right?

" I see... Vexen, if you please? " The Icy Academic turned his face to the superior and said: " Since I am the one in charge of my lab, I think it's my duty to make sure that Number XIII stays in condition, until I manage to find the cure for the transformation. "

Xemnas nodded and turned now to Luxord. The said Nobody stared him straight to the eyes.

" Is it not allowed to treat her like a family member? " At this everyone shifted on their seats, some of them a bit taken aback. Then they started to shoot him with several questions and some made comments between the questions, but maybe not so loud as they would be heard.

" Lux, just to make this sure, do you think of Rox as a family member to yourself? "

" We are Nobodies, we don't have hearts.. That's just a vision he made to feel like he has a heart... "

" That's ridiculous! "

" SILENCE! " Everyone flinched when Vexen, who had stood up from his chair, shouted. " COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE SO THAT WE'LL HAVE SOME TIME TO EXPLAIN THOROUGHTLY?! "

The Dining Room fell totally silent, except for Vexen's panting.

" Now, if you'd all keep quiet as we explain.. " Vexen sat down and motioned Xigbar to tell his stuff.

" So, thing's are like this: since Roxas is a bit more capable of feeling than the rest of us, we three.. " He motioned to Vexen and Luxord at this. " ..Decided to research if being around him would affect us in any way possible. "

" We noticed that as we spent more time with Roxas, we started to feel different things. " Everyone turned to Xigbar at this, but then Luxord continued and they turned to him.

" We started to become fond of him. It felt like.. If we wouldn't see her everyday, it would make her _sad_. We started to _care_ for something else than ourselves, people. "

Vexen watched with Luxord and Xigbar as the other members started to react to their words. There was amazement, widened eyes and gasping.

" Vexen, do you mean that Roxas affects us so, that we also start to feel different feelings. " Xaldin turned to Vexen (he sat next to him) and his face showed his thoughts.

" Yes. That is the conclusion we came up with. "

" I see.. Xemnas. " The Superior turned to Xaldin and nodded.

" Roxas. " Everyone quieted down after hearing the voice of Xemnas. " Come to my chambers after you're ready to talk with me. " Roxas stared surprised at her boss and nodded slowly, thinking about the offer. Or rather, command.

Axel eyed Roxas, but tried to do it secretly, but to his annoyance Marluxia noticed this and and their eyes met. Axel immediately turned away.

_**Later in Vexen's lab.**_

" I don't get it, Vexen, how can I possibly be the reason that you three suddenly started to feel? " Roxas was sitting on Vexen's chair, staring at her "big brother" who was standing in front of her.

" That is because your Somebody had such a strong heart, that some of it's strength was transferred into you. Thus, you can affect us other Nobodies. Also, your Somebody didn't stay as a Heartless for so long, that you would have any memories of him. This only strengthens your 'heart' and thus the changes in us others. "

Roxas looked into Vexen's green eyes and then started to look around the room, caught in her thoughts. _She makes this face every time she's be caught in her thoughts,_ Vexen noted to himself as he walked to his pile of numerous researches and experiments.

Roxas sat there, watching Vexen work, sometimes taking a small walk around the lab and then she'd again sit down and watch her "big brother" work. Vexen turned to look at his "little sister" every now and then, just to make sure she was still there and that she was okay. Every time he turned back to his work, a small smile was visible on his lips.

Roxas woke up. Had she _actually_ fallen asleep? She turned to look at the clock on the lab's wall, but she found out that she was no more in the lab. She was in someone's bedroom. But whose??

_**In Axel's room...**_

" C'mon Ax, it can't be **that** serious? I mean, you _are_ best friends, right? Isn't it just normal for you to dream about you and her? " Demyx was sitting on Axel's bed, squeezing Axel's pillow and rocking back and forth. Axel on the other hand was sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his head on his hand and leaning forward, lost in his mixed thoughts and feelings.

" I think that it is. " Zexion's voice echoed from one of the corners of the room, and as the redhead and his mullet-haired friend turned to him, he continued: " Because you've never acted like this before, Axel. And it can not be 'just nothing' if you're _this_ depressed because of it.. " Zexion now sat between Axel and Demyx on the bed. Axel was quiet for a moment.

Then he told them the whole story behind his depression.

--------------------------------------

_Roxas and him were in Roxas' room. It was dark, like always in The World That Never Was, but it was different this time._

_Roxas and Axel were on Roxas' bed, Axel was biting, licking and kissing Roxas' neck, and the blonde was making so many wonderful sounds as he did so. She moaned, groaned, screamed and gasped, and this all led Axel even further. He moved to her chest, but now with more speed. She started to squirm underneath him._

_Soon Axel was tucking himself inside Roxas, who was screaming from pleasure. Axel came out for a moment, and then entered her again. She pinned her nails on his bare back, tugged his red spikes sometimes, and was whispering so many wonderful sentences to Axel.._

_The place and atmosphere changed. Axel was standing in the Living Room, but it was now much more colorful. The fire was burning happily in the fireplace, the couches and armchairs were now brown instead of pure white.. And in one of the armchairs there was Roxas... **In a Gothic Lolita maid outfit. **And dear Jenova above, she was so damn sexy. _

---------------------------------------

So, not only did Axel ejaculate, he also dreamed some dirty things of his best friend. Was **that** not enough to cause a depression?

" I see.. But does all this prevent you from being her friend? She needs you now more than ever, Axel. Don't leave her alone. It'll only make things worse. " Zexion stood up and formed a portal.

" He's right, Ax, you shouldn't let this be an obstacle between you two. " Demyx walked to the door and was about to open it when he said: " I thought you two were friends. I guess I was wrong about that. " Demyx looked Axel into his eyes and then left.

_**Twilight Town's Clock Tower.**_

Roxas was sitting on her usual place on op of the Clock Tower. She was hoping that Axel would come and talk with her like always, maybe bring some sea-salt ice-cream as he'd come..

A small tear ran on the blonde's cheek as she recalled all of her memories of the Clock Tower and Axel... How she had first met him, how he had treated him for some sea-salt ice-cream... How they had fought together as Roxas joined the Organization and had fun after missions...

And now he wouldn't even look at her straight or talk with her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you all liked, please comment and review !**


End file.
